wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Panthalassa
Stoatbramble's entry for the Halloween Aesthetics OCs contest. Do not use the OC or code without permission. Appearance Panthalassa, Panth for short, is an average-sized cyan SeaWing with darker wing membranes, dark bluish-green bioluminescent scales, bluish-green horns, and icy-blue eyes. Abilities Like all members of the SeaWing tribe, Panthalassa has no natural mouth weapons. He has bioluminescent scales, which are intended for using Aquatic, but since Panth rarely goes underwater, he rarely flashes what little Aquatic he knows, instead, he uses the scales to show off. Personality Panthalassa is very decisive, having mapped out where to go and has gone to the same places for many years. He is a rather alert dragon, always staying in a town for a few days just to find out what the newest item fads are so he can try to get at least one to trade away. He has a strict business procedure, trading a trinket or two with his customers and charging a fee so he can make some money off of what would otherwise seem to be giving away items for free. Panth does not like it when dragons stop buy his cart, look around, and never trade, which leads to him trying to show off to attract more customers. History As a young dragonet, Panthalassa would love to explore his island home's shops, full of stunning jewelry, artisan crafts, and homemade food. He never really left the island in his dragonethood, so during his chance vacations with his family outside the island, he was always eager to explore the new shops, but always sad to see they never carried his favorite goods from home. At the age of ten, Panthalassa flew away from home, taking some goods from his old home with him to the mainland and ending up on the coast of the Sky Kingdom. He bought a wooden cart from an elderly SkyWing with what little money he had and loaded it up with his items, sketching out a route, deciding on his fees, and deciding on various stops where he could sell items. Panth's first stop was the village where he bought the cart, trading goods from his island home for SkyWing-made items. After a few days of trading away most of his SeaWing items, he packed up and left for the other kingdoms, making stops in all of them, excluding the Ice Kingdom, due to the Great Ice Cliff's magic. The closest Panth can get to the IceWings is an island between the IceWing and SkyWing kingdoms, and the hilly tundra between the SandWings and IceWings. When it came time for Panthalassa to finish his first trip across Pyrrhia, and return to his original town, he stored his cart in an abandoned shed near his first destination, used a lock he'd gotten from one of his trading partners to secure the shed, and flew to the Bay of a Thousand Scales, bringing as much as he could carry, though he did drop one or two trinkets in the water. During his third trip, Panthalassa discovered some candies, pies, and other food at his stop at the "wingtip" of Pyrrhia. Sad that the food would not be fresh when he left the Sky Kingdom, Panth desperately looked for a way to keep food fresh for his trips, so he could make money off of more than just non-edibles. When he reached the tundra, a mysterious IceWing presented Panth with a birch-wood box, claiming an old NightWing animus enchanted the box to keep food fresh. Excited at the situation where he got an important item for his business, he traded away two SkyWing-made bead bracelets and a SeaWing-made golden earring for the box, which seemed to be enough to please the IceWing. As the mysterious dragon had claimed, the box kept the food fresh, and so Panth started to sell food, picking up bread, pies, meats, fruits, vegetables, mushrooms, and the occasional topping during his trades. He quickly learned that the most profitable kind of food in many kingdoms was candy, and so wherever he went, Panthalassa began charging less for trading candies for him, so he could get it easier, but charging a bit more to trade for candies, so he could make some money off of it. To this day, you can find Panth rushing around the continent with his cart full of jewlery, artisan designs, artwork, the magical box, and his most important product- candies from accross Pyrrhia. Trivia *Panthalassa was originally going to be called Baiji. **This name was chosen as his father's instead. *The Panthalassa Ocean was a superocean that surrounded the supercontinent Pangaea. * Stoat modelled Panth's description off of the light blue candies in the image to the right, and his decisions to sell foods and candies was also based on the image having candy in it. He was not named after a candy, though. *The animus-enchanted box was not enchanted by Darkstalker, rather, it was enchanted by one of Sunny's ancient NightWing animus ancestors, since the animus gene runs in Sunny {and, by extension, Darkstalker's} family} Gallery Do not use art on this page without the artist's permission unless it's an official Joy Ang base. PanthPixel.png|pixel by Stoat Panthalassa.png|by Stoat IMG 04081.jpg|by Starwatcher! Thanks so much for the art! :)|link=User:Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing IMG 1534.jpg|By Dew! Thank you :D|link=User:DewSpectrum11 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Stoatbramble) Category:LGBT+